1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post support for signs and the like and more particularly to a portable cross arm yard sign post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross arm type sign support posts are widely used, particularly in connection with the sale of real estate where a sign is to be provided on the lawn or lots being advertised. When the signs are no longer needed, it is required that the support post be removed and reused.
It is common to install a post in a hole dug in the ground which is inconvenient and, in some cases, damaging to the property. Other approaches, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,125 to Cvetan, have proposed a socket with a single downward projecting spike to be driven in the ground and the post inserted into the socket. The socket unit requires a special tool for driving the spike into the ground, the tool being removed and the post being inserted thereafter. A tool similar to an automobile jack is then required to remove the socket and spike from the ground.
In real estate work, it is usually desirable to provide a large sign offering the property for sale and carrying the name and logo of the real estate broker. Such signs may be standard and manufactured in large quantities to reduce the cost over a custom sign. When such standardized signs are used, it is often necessary to provide a rider type auxiliary sign to note special features concerning the property; for example, the number of bedrooms, a swimming pool, or other special features. Rider signs are also used to indicate when the property has been sold thereby providing favorable notice for the listing real estate broker.
There has been a need for real estate type sign supports, particularly for a lightweight, relatively low cost cross arm type sign support which can be quickly and easily installed on a lawn with minimum damage thereto and easily removable therefrom. Such a sign support must also be easily assembled to minimize cost, must be attractive to complement high quality residences and the like, and must have a long service life. A real estate sign support post is also needed that will allow rider type signs to be quickly and easily installed by a real estate salesman without tools and in which the rider sign can be quickly changed when required.